Junie B Jones and the Transfer to Ouran
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Junie B. and her friends have moved to Japan and enroll into Ouran Academy! When they meet the host club, love blossoms between Mori and Lucille, Tamaki and Haruhi, Hikaru and Camille, Kaoru and Chenille, Kyoya and Renge, and Herb and Junie B.!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Beatrice. But I just like "B" and that's all.

Yeah, I still say that, after all of these years. I'll tell you this for sure: I am no longer in kindergarten, nor first grade. I am in high school! What do you think about that?

Oh, and by the way, Herb, Lennie and Jose are still my bestest friends, even after these 9 years. But last year, Lucille apologized to me for being so snobby to me, and now we're friends again! Plus, that Grace realized that Bobbi Jean Piper had intentions on ruling the world, so she denied her as her bestest friend and became one of _my_ bestest friends again! That's a hoot, I tell you!

Oh, I forgot to mention something. Lucille and her family were going to move away to Japan because Lucille's daddy got a job transfer. We were all the saddest we could ever be, because when your best friend moves away, you're the saddest you could be. But guess what? Lucille's nanny won the lottery, and is now, instead of just a millionaire, a _trillionaire_! What a lucky woman, I tell you! The exact money Lucille's family had then was _$8,000,000,000_! But guess what? Lucille gave each of us and her other friends, Camille and Chenille, $1,000,000,000 each so we can go after her to Japan! I bet that lady will miss us a bit too much if she didn't do that nice gesture.

It's March 20th, the day before departure. I grabbed everything I need to go. I got my DS, my books, my TV, everything! "OKAY, MOTHER, I'M READY TO GO NOW!" I yelled. My Mother ran into my room and saw my overflowing suitcase. "Are you sure, Junie B.? You should at least leave some things behind," she commented. When that woman opened my suitcase, it exploded. Literally. There was stuff that was once in my room all over my room. "Whoa, what just…..happened?" I asked as I pushed my purple glasses, which have nearly blown off my face, back onto my eyes.

"Honestly, Junie B. If I can give any advice, it's 'only take some clothes and the things you wanna take,'" Mother advised. I wasn't going to follow that. "I am nervous about leaving my room in America, so I'll take everything. Besides, now that my suitcase is gone, I can't take anything now," I explained. Mother rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. I looked up there, too. Honestly, not one time in my lifetime, which so far is 15 years long, could I see anything up there except…..well, the ceiling.

Mother walked out of the room and came back with a suitcase. She must have been cursing under her breath, because for a second, I could hear her say the "s" word quietly. "You have to pack some clothes in here." (I grumbled. Who cares about my clothes, anyway?) "After that, you can pack whatever you want in here. But don't pack too much, or any furniture. I don't want to deal with another suitcase exploding, got it?" she said. "Got it," I reluctantly agreed. Mother then stormed out of the room. I put my DS, the books I wrote as a kid, and a bunch of pairs of T-shirts and skirts in there. I glanced at my clock. 10:30pm. It's time for my last sleep in my country. I put some pajamas in the suitcase before putting some different ones on and climbing in bed. I fall asleep, just dreaming of what it will be like in Japan.

I wake up at 9:00 the next morning. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, put on my favorite pink flowery dress, and turned on the TV in my room. Ouran Highschool Host Club, my favorite TV show (no, not the anime. I'm talking about the live-action series), was streaming all 11 episodes today. _I guess this will pass the time before Mother and Daddy drag me and Ollie to the airport to depart for Japan, _I thought. You see, it was 9:30 at that moment. After I watched them all (it was awesome), it was 5:00pm (yes, I made a sandwich during a commercial break and ate it in my room, making sure Mother or Daddy wouldn't find out). We ate dinner, and, at 5:45, we took off for the airport, which is only 15 minutes away from home. It wasn't the first time I've rode on a plane (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, read Junie B. First Grader: Aloha-ha-ha!), but it was the first time I'm riding on a plane and staying where I go. But I do plan on coming back to America when I'm done with college.

Anyway, out of me and my friends, I was the first one to get there. After that came Lucille, then that Grace, then Camille and Chenille, then Jose, and then Lennie. 5 minutes after Lennie arrived came…..Herbert!

Yeah, I have a crush on Herb. I've secretly liked him since the day we met. We would always sit next to each other on the bus during elementary school. Sure, my books say that Herb is my bestest friend and nothing other. But I'm good at keeping secrets especially this one. What secret, you ask? The one in which I like Herb as _more_ than a best friend! Unfortunately, I don't think he feels the same way.

Anyway, at 6:30, that guy who announces stuff for departures announced, "Now boarding for Tokyo, Japan. Whoever's going to Tokyo better get on the plane!" "Well, I guess this is it," Lennie said. "I'm gonna miss this place!" my little 9-year-old brother, Ollie, cried. Mother rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. I looked up there, too. Once again, I didn't see anything.

Okay, so I'll tell you a little something about on the plane. Mother sat next to Daddy, Lucille sat next to Grace, Camille sat next to Chenille, stuff like that. But guess who sat next to _me_? Herb! Was I the luckiest girl in the girl in the world or what?

Once the plane took off, I decided to spark a conversation with Herb. "Hello. How are you today?" I asked. "I'm fine," Herb replied. "Yeah, so am I. We also seem to be going to Japan together," I replied. Herb nodded, and then looked at me with a look of realization. "Hey, you know that Ouran Highschool Host Club show you had me watch the other day?" he asked. "Yeah. All 11 episodes aired today in a marathon," I replied. "Wouldn't it be cool if we went to Ouran Academy? I mean, all of us have plenty of money left to enroll in there," Herb continued. I nodded. "But it's probably not going to be likely. I mean, in kindergarten, when my Aunt Flo was getting married, Lucille and Grace asked if I was going to be the flower girl, and for a second I thought I really _was_ the flower girl. But it would be cool if we are going there," I replied.

"Oh, Junie B.! Guess what?" Mother asked. She didn't have to yell because her and Father's seat was next to mine and Herb's. "What?" I asked. "We have agreed with your friends' families to enroll you kids into Ouran Academy!" she exclaimed. "EH?" I yelled. "Sssh," Herb quieted me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By 5:00pm in Japan, the plane had landed. I know, 10 hours on a plane can hurt your butt. I ended up sleeping for almost the whole trip. A Japanese flight attendant came up to us and said, "Hey, welcome to Japan! I see you all are foreigners. Are you vacationing here?" "No. We all just moved here," Daddy said as Lucille's nanny went to get all of the cargo stuff.

Let me skip to 2 weeks and 4 days later. By then, we had all moved into our new homes, gotten furniture, and enrolled into Ouran Academy. It was the first day of school, and guess what? There aren't any school buses in Japan, so we all had to walk. What a BORE. Step, step, step, step…..Bo-ring. At least I was at the school just 10 minutes later. Or else, my legs would've killed me. If your legs kill you, they may not be able to move you anymore. That's probably the truth.

Unfortunately, when I got to Ouran Academy, I saw all of my friends there. That means, out of all of us, I got there last. What's up with that? Huh? HUH?

Anyway, after all of the classes were over with, I decided to walk with Lucille home. After all, we DO live next door to each other now. Suddenly, a man with black hair and black eyes, who had a sleeping, blond-haired boy on his back, was running towards us, and crashed into Lucille. The little boy fell off of the man's back, resulting in waking up and revealing that his eyes are brown. He was going to fall, and I was the only one to catch him, so I did. Meanwhile, Lucille and the man had fallen to the ground.

The man then got up, and Lucille suddenly blurted out, "I-I'm sorry!" The man helped her up and said back, "No, it is I who should say I'm sorry to you. _I'm _the one who ran into _you_, after all." I could see Lucille blush, leaving me to giggle. "I'm Lucille," she said after giving me a death glare. "I'm Takashi Morinozuka, but you may call me Mori," the man said. "Nice….name," Lucille said. "Same to you. But if you want to flirt with me, come with me," Mori said. Then, he led her away, leaving me with the little boy.

I looked down at him (yes, I put him down and we were both standing up) and asked, "So, is Mori your older brother?" "More like my cousin. Hey, where's Usa-chan?" the boy asked. I stared down at the pink bunny stuffed animal and gave it to him. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey! I'm a senior, and so is Mori!" the boy exclaimed. "I don't know. You look like a younger boy to me," I told him. "My birthday's February 29," Honey explained. "Oh," I said. "Well, my name's Junie B. Jones. You can just call me Junie B." "Hi, Junie B.! Hey, want me to show you where Mori's taking your friend?" Honey asked. Left with no choice, I nodded. Then, Honey grabbed me by the hand and started running down the hall.

At long last, we arrived in a music room. "It's just a music room," I remarked. "Does that Mori dude play any instruments?" "Nope! Wrong! Open the door, and you'll see!" Honey exclaimed. So I did. It was HUGE! And full of girls. The boys in there were flirting with the girls. Suddenly, I realized where I am. "We're at the host club room!" I exclaimed. "Right," Honey responded. "Hey, Honey!" called one of the girls at one of the tables. "Coming!" Honey called, running towards one of the tables. _Of course, Honey's a member of the Host Club, _I thought.

Okay, since I was in here, I decided to request one of them. Let's see…..there's Honey, the loli-shota; Mori, the wild type; Tamaki, the prince type; Kyoya, the cool type; Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type; and Haruhi, the normal type. Even though I know that Haruhi is actually a girl, I requested her.

And I saw Tamaki hide in a corner, crying.

"What's wrong with Tamaki?" I asked Haruhi. "Well, you see, Tamaki and I are kinda dating, so whenever I get requested, he just gets like that," Haruhi replied, whispering before she said "so." I giggled a bit and whispered, "Well, I already knew you and Tamaki belonged together." "So why did you request me?" Haruhi asked. "Didn't you use to be on TV?" I asked. "Yeah," Haruhi replied. "I watched it back in America, so I plan on checking out every host club member I can. Even if you are a girl," I continued, whispering the last sentence. "Oh, I get it," Haruhi said.

I got up and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Haruhi, but I should really get home. My parents are probably worrying about me." "Oh, okay! See ya tomorrow, Junie B.!" Haruhi responded, waving at me. I began to walk out the door when I saw…..Herb! He was flirting with a bunch of girls! "EH?" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, minna! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but Chapter 3's up now! Actually, part of it has been written this entire time; I was just too lazy to post it. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junie B. Jones or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"HERBERT! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?!"

I was yelling that as I was pulling Herb out of Ouran Academy. "What are you talking about, Junie B.?" he asked. I let go of him, turned to face him and told him, "Don't act like you don't know! I saw you flirting with all of those girls!" "Ooh, you're jealous, aren't you, Junie B.?" someone asked from behind. I had to turn around to see who it was, and as it turned out, it was Chenille! She was walking with her twin, Camille. I felt myself blushing out of embarrassment as I said, "Hello. How are you today? I'm fine. Except I am very angry at Herb for" (I turned back towards Herb) "FLIRTING WITH A BUNCH OF GIRLS." "Woah, Junie B., calm down and let me explain!" Herb told me.

As it turned out, Herb decided to join the host club before Lucille or I could get to the music room, and was easily accepted. That doesn't surprise me, considering Herb looks really handsome…. Ugh! Snap out of it, Junie B.! You can't _possibly_ be developing a crunch- I mean, crush- on him! Oh, wait a second. I admitted it at the beginning of the story. Dang it!

Anyway, Lucille managed to catch up with us. "Hey, you guys! For your information, there were these two guys named Hikaru and Kaoru, and they were, like, going all yaoi on each other!" she exclaimed.

"I know. They were like that on the Ouran Highschool Host Club TV Show," I responded.

"Those two were soooooooooo hot!" Camille and Chenille both squealed at the same time.

As for Herb, he pretended to barf and walked away. I managed to catch up with him and asked him a certain question.

"Hey, Herbert, how come you joined the host club?"

It was then that I saw him look straight at me. His cheeks were red, so he either had a fever, or he was embarrassed. Nah, he would've collapsed by now if he was feverish, so he's obviously embarrassed.

"Th-th-that was because...I wanted to get to know the hosts better than I know about them now, and also, I want to talk to girls besides you," he responded.

Ouch. That hurt.

I stopped in my tracks. Herb must have realized that and stopped, too, and since he was already ahead of me, he turned around towards me.

"If you wanted to talk to girls besides me," I said, "there's always Lucille! And that Grace! And Camille and Chenille! What the heck is wrong with you?! Do you want to make out with Haruhi or something?! I mean, she's already got a boyfriend!"

With those words, I ran past him and all the way home. I tripped once, so my new school uniform was dirty, but I didn't care. As soon as I got home, I said, "Tadaima," before taking off my shoes and running to my room, ignoring Mother greeting me. Finally, once I was in my room, I collapsed on my bed and nearly cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I walked to school with bags under my eyes. When there's bags under your eyes, it means you didn't get enough sleep, and that was definitely the case for me. I couldn't sleep last night; I couldn't stop thinking about Herb and how he hurt me.

"Hey, Junie B.!"

I heard a voice fro behind me. When I turned around, I saw that Grace, running to catch up to me. When she finally did, she asked if there was something wrong.

"Herb said something that hurt me in the heart," I told her.

"Oh, c'mon, Junie B.! You can't let a boy's comment ruin your life," Grace said.

"Yeah, only I did," I responded.

Grace rolled her eyes up to the sky. I asked her what in the sky was she looking at, but she didn't say anything.

"Anyway, what did Herb say?" she asked.

I explained to her about the question I asked yesterday, along with his answer.

"...That's it?" she asked.

"That's it," I replied.

"You know, Junie B.," Grace explained, "that's actually a stupid thing to get mad about. I mean, I understand why you're upset, but maybe he just wanted to make some friends at Ouran Academy. We, along with everyone else, can't be his only friends, you know."

She actually had a point there.

"Yeah. You're right, Grace," I agreed. "I mean, I befriended Haruhi Fujioka yesterday, so now you, Lucille, Herb, Lennie, Jose, Chenille, and Camille aren't my only friends here. Why have us be Herb's only friends when there's plenty of other people in the school? I better apologize to him next time I see him."

"Ooh, speak of the devil," Grace responded, pointing ahead of us.

I don't know how I didn't notice at first, but Herb and Lennie were right in front of us! Grace and I approached them, and while Grace and Lennie began talking about something, I apologized to Herb for what happened, and wowie-wow-wow! He actually forgave me!

There's one question on my mind, though. While I was discussing what happened with that Grace, I heard someone in front of me sneeze, and I know now it was Herb. Why, exactly, _did_ he sneeze?

* * *

**Done! FYI, it's pretty much a Japanese custom that someone sneezes when they're being gossiped about, so it's no surprise that Herb sneezed. Speaking of which, the next chapter's going to be told from his POV! Well, I gotta go. Good night!**


End file.
